Sneaky Slytherins
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Pansy plans a romantic evening for Daphne at the Astronomy tower to see a once in a lifetime meteor shower. But what will happen when Mrs. Norris shows up? Written for both Halloween Bingo, and October Writing Club's Count Your Buttons on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for both Halloween Bingo, and October Writing Club's Count Your Buttons on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Halloween Bingo I used prompt 4. Mrs. Norris. For Count Your Buttons I used Pairings prompt 5. Pansy/Daphne. I hope you all enjoy Sneaky Slytherins.**

Mrs. Norris's yowl sounded through the halls as the snickering girls raced through the corridors of Hogwarts. They hadn't meant to be caught out of bed this late at night but there was a meteor shower that Daphne wanted to see and Pansy hadn't wanted to let the other girl down.

Lacing her finger through Daphne's Pansy lead the girl through a maze of corridors that she had discovered lead to the Astronomy tower hoping that they'd lose their furry follower along the way. She looked back to find the smile upon Daphne's face and felt a smile stretch upon her own knowing that she was the one to put that smile there.

"Where are we going?" Daphne panted out as she pulled along behind Pansy. "What's gotten into you, Pans?" She hadn't seen Pansy act like this ever in the whole time that she has known the other girl.

"Nothing's gotten into me, Daph," Pansy tells her. "And I think I'll keep where we're going a secret but I can tell you this. I think you'll actually end up liking it." Pansy smirks over her shoulder at the other girl as she tightens her hold on Daphne's hand.

Daphne smiles feeling the possessive grip that Pansy had on her hand. A tingle went through her hand and whole body at the touch of Pansy hand and Daphne had to admit she never felt anything like it. Upon seeing their destination Daphne gaped at the door that Pansy had lead them to. She hadn't known that Pansy was paying this much attention to what she wanted.

"Alohomora!" Pansy called pointing her wand at the locked door to the Astronomy tower.

Both girls smiled as the lock clicked open and the door was soon open afterwards. Pansy held the door open for Daphne indicating that she should go in first. Walking through the door Daphne lead the way up stairs to find that Pansy had planned this out really well. A blanket was set out on the floor of the balcony they usually did their Astronomy homework on.

"Come on," Pansy said lacing her fingers through Daphne's again and leading her over to the blanket. "We can get comfortable and wait for the show to start." She pulled Daphne down on the blanket so that both girls lay on their back looking up at the stars. It shouldn't be long now Pansy thought as she looked up at the sky. She had planned it out so that they should get there within minutes of the shower starting.

The sky was littered with pinpricks that were really stars millions of miles away and Pansy couldn't help but think it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Not the most beautiful but one of the most beautiful things, she thought as she looked over at the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Daphne couldn't help but smile as she leaned so her head was near Pansy's shoulder. She couldn't believe that Pansy would risk getting in trouble just so she could see the meteor shower. Then the sounds of clicking claw made their way across the floor causing both girls to look over at the glowing feline eyes.

Mrs. Norris's yowl sounded yet again as the girls raced away from the spot. They raced thought the corridors that they had used the first time around hoping that Filch didn't know this way to get to the Astronomy tower.

Upon reaching the Slytherin common room Pansy pulled Daphne into a deep kiss. She could see Daphne's eyes widen in shock before the other girl melted into the kiss and Pansy knows this is one of the best nights of her life.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Sneaky Slytherins.**


End file.
